fire and ice
by the emerald wolf
Summary: Bella has had a tough life but now she is pulled into FMA from her world, but for what reason? Father wants her powers and she can't allow him to get it or it might be the end of everything they know. please R&R
1. my past

fire and ice

By Rosestar321

_I do not own full metal alchemist even though I would LOVE to. This first chapter is more to set up for the real story so please just bare with me for a few chapters. This fan fiction is written for my friend. She had the idea but hates writing and asked me to write and post for her she does not have a fan fiction profile so this is for her. At first I didn't like the idea but after a little tweaking and some changes I think I can make it work. This is for Rebecca now you can't say I never did anything for you. Pairings include, AlXOC, I am not a fan of these pairings Please R&R. remember reviews are golden flames are silver. Warning there is a Mary sue warning I am trying to get it out advice would be helpful. This fan fiction is done and I can probably post it a chapter a week. Maybe faster if I get a lot of reviews. _

(Please listen to the song links that may appear just remove the Links.)

Chapter 1

My past

http:/ www. Youtube .com/Watch ?v=mG57tiQTtBY

Some people say I'm a monster, some people say I'm gifted but only I know there is no difference between the 2. My 'gift' is a curse and I am reminded of that every day of my life. Life isn't fields of flowers or sweats and sugar cubes. Life never really liked me because if it did I wouldn't have this-this plague this abomination. The worst part is I can't even hide it to blend in. every time people look at my skin they know I'm not normal, they know I'm different, they know I'm a beast.

I stared out my attic bed room window. It was dark and I could hear my grandfather coming to say goodnight. That meant it was almost time for me to leave. I began to remember my childhood days. Back BEFORE I knew what I was, before I lost my right to go outside, to have friends, to have a life. I know I sound like your typically depressed stereotype teenager. The type who should go talk to her mom and everything will be ok. But sadly I never had a mom. I looked down at myself my left hand was covered with blue swirl markings that swiveled flowingly around my hand, like a blue tattoo that is like a birthmark. And on my right hand was red that looked similar to the tattoo on my other hand except it was red and instead of looking smooth graceful and flowing it was red and had sharp angles and looked as if I had been severely burned. My mother might have known how to help me. She never would have stood for this tale that was circling the world. Or so I've been told. My mother died giving birth to me and I had lived with my father for my younger child years. My mother had the ability to control fire and my dad could control water. But then again so could the whole world. That was normal you are born on one side of the chess board. You are a fire wielder or an ice wielder. Born as a controller of one element and born on a side of the war there was no choosing. The whole world was at war fire Vs Ice but I was born differently with both fire and ice. When I started going to school I was mocked and threatened even the teacher was so against ice wielders the school kicked me out. So when we moved to the ice side and I enrolled in a school with mostly ice wielders, I was still kicked out. My dad was my only friend he told the schools that we didn't need them and we lived in an isolated cabin in the woods for many years. Every day he would teach me how to fight and control my water side. But my fire side was left untamed and wild. I had no control over it. Then one day my dad was called to war and he sent me to live with grandpa. He was also a water wielder and now my last relative. We got a call saying my father was shot and died. Grandpa is all I have left. I warned him after that but he didn't listen he sent me to school with water children who specialized in ice. If you ask me it fit them. They were all so cold hearted. Grandpa said that he was well respected and he sent me anyway. I remember it all too clearly. I was only 6 but the memories so vivid to this day they make me shiver.

"You're such a freak." May had said as she threw a pencil at me I continued to walk ignoring her. The teacher looked at us but didn't say anything she walked away. "You don't belong here. We don't like fire demons."

"I'm not a demon." I stated not looking at her every time I did her hazy blue eyes would catch me and lock me in place so I couldn't look away. I was out in the playground now still trying to get home but she wouldn't stop following me.

"If you're not an Ice queen like I am, and you're not a fire demon then what are you? Wait I know you're a 'nobody', a spineless little creep with nowhere to go. You don't belong here you don't belong in this world."

"Stop it," I said starting to get annoyed.

But she continued like I hadn't said anything and she said. I bet your mom would have hated you. And it was probably a relief to your dad to be rid of you. But now you're burdening your grandfather. With the excuse that I'm an orphan 'I have nowhere to go.' I bet he does love you either he can't wait till your gone."

"STOP IT!" I shrieked I had stopped dead in my tracks tears streamed my eyes, my hair began to fly around although there was not wind. Then I felt it in the back of my head. Everyone was staring smirking as May had thrown a pointed sharp ice ball she had made." That was when I lost control. My right hand burned and fire spun around me as I turned to her. My eyes still rivers and she attacked me. Not even caring that my uncontrollable fire was about to burn anything it touched. She kicked and hit and threw ice and everything else she had. (We were only 6) and the fire burned brighter larger and engulfed her. Her face filled with terror as she shrieked in pain.

"Stop her!" voices echoed from the crowd. "She'll kill her." but I stared in silent horror as I watched the evil flames around her. As I watched her hazy ice blue colored eyes lose their light forever.

She collapsed to the ground her body burned black her hair syringed and then turned to ash that flew away with the wind when she fell flat to the ground terror and fear took me and I began to cry even more.

"She killed her, Monster, MAY, Beast" and other complaints echoed around me, as people closed in on me. I took off and ran the whole way home later that day a grieving mother came by. You guessed it May's mom. Grandpa told me to hide in my room but I could hear everything from there. She shouted angrily at him and he defended me bringing up the fact that I couldn't control my powers.

"That is exactly why she should be put down like the wild animal she is." The argument got louder and she said words to my grandpa I would rather not mention until finally she was gone. She'd given up on making my grandpa betray me. I walked over to Grandpa Stress made his wrinkles even more noticeable. I tugged on his robe and asked.

"Grandpa Can I go outside?"

He shook his head. "No Isabel, no I'm sorry you are going to have to stay inside from now on. I'm sorry dear." He walked me to my room and tucked me in. years passed and when I turned 11 I began to sneak out at night after he would go to bed. Right under my window was the roof and I would slide down its tilt to the first floor from there I would jump landing on a bed of soft grass. Then I would train slowly experimenting with my fire until I knew the basics. Poor May if only I had learned the basics in time. After years of slipping out I turned 16 and that brings me back to today. I listened, waiting for my grandpa to tell me "lights out" but it was raining so I wouldn't go out tonight. His footsteps were by the stairs right outside my doorway. Then there was a gasp and a thud and I didn't hear anything else. I grew worried and opened my door only to find grandpa lying on the floor.

A heart attack just claimed his life.


	2. can i change life and death?

Chapter 2

Can I change life and death?

_Ok did anyone think Kira at the end of that chapter? LOL I did but no this is not a cross over. Anyway in this chapter she will actually go to the FMA world, just like you wanted Rebecca.i do not own FMA. Please R&R._

Have you noticed it is so much easier to claim a life then to give a life? I noticed but still believed I could change it. There was an old magic grandpa told me about once he said it was ancient and everyone who tried it disappeared. What do I possibly have to lose? I've lost everything my grandpa was all I had left. NOW GIVE HIM BACK! I had drawn the sacred circle engraved into the rock outside in the yard with my fire and ice power so that the pounding rain could not wash it away.

The small words of the ancient language carved in blue ice the simple shapes that overlapped forming a large complicated symbol were burned into the concrete. It was hard for me to tell if the water on my face was from rain or my tears. I had placed grandpa in the center of the circle and prepared for the final step. I said the spell in the ancient language. I suppose if you translated it, it might go something like this.

_Lives are given_

_Lives are taken_

_Give back his soul and return his might_

_Open the gate to the other side and show me his light_

I froze as a cold wind blue and darkness surrounded me. Lighting flashed and I heard a loud boom of thunder. I had been told once that this spell was black magic, but I never would have guessed the consequences. Shadows crept in around me around the whole circle even. I glanced around fearfully and that was when I saw it, where my grandpa's body used to be was a dark colored monster. It was dripping in blood and let out a pain filled moan and reached for me.

"What have I done?" I cried out. Then everything went completely black as the shadows swallowed me whole. I couldn't see anything other than the empty darkness. I shut my eyes and heard a scream it took me a second to realize it was me. I opened my eyes to find everything that the shadows had once made black was now a blinding bright white. I was breathing heavily frozen in fear of what was to come.

"It's been a while since anyone from your world called me." I spun around to find that I wasn't alone in the endless sea of white. It wasn't human, not even close. Instead just like everything else here it was white the only thing that separated it from the rest was that it had a dark black aura emanating from it. It smiled and a row of perfect teeth appeared spreading across the whole side of its head.

"Who-who are you?" I stuttered trying me best not to let it see me shake.

"I'm so glad you asked."

It answered "I am truth. I am you. I am the world. I AM GOD!" I turned to see a large door bigger than anything I ever saw before. It swung open and revealed nothing but eternal blackness. Eyes opened in it and it showed me it was alive. Small hands reached from the open door they reached for me, I tried to run but they were too quick and grabbed me easily. I kicked and turned screaming as it pulled me into the nothingness. I shut my eyes but the hands pried them open. Then Lights, pictures, videos, people, speeches, knowledge, books, and sounds flashed in front of me wisdom cramming into my scull. It felt like I was going to explode like they were planting ingredients for a bomb into my head.

"Make it stop!" I screamed I tried to spray water from my hand but nothing happened. I looked down at my hand in shock. The blue birthmark was gone! My other hand was clean of its mark as well. Then as fast as it started it was over. In the blink of an eye, I was standing in front of the thing. "What do you want?" I asked in a shaky voice then I yelled. "What price do I have to pay to get out of here?"

It smiled again and said. "You have already paid your price, surely you have noticed by now." I slowly turned my head to my arm only to find it was gone! The pain came in an overwhelming wave and I screamed. The thing waved its hand and I felt as if someone pushed me and I fell backward into the gate. When I opened my eyes I was laying face up on the floor of an ally. The pain hit and I spun rolled over my arm was gone and I was a bloody mess. I was shocked and scared my powers were gone and I was too scared I couldn't talk. I stumbled down the street my path wavering from my blood loss. It was dark and raining.

Someone walked toward me a girl. But that was all I saw before I passed out. When I awoke I was in a hospital room. I was groggy from sleep but jolted awake when I remembered what had happened. I stared at my arm in amazement. In its place was a complicated piece of machinery I tried to move my hand to see if I was imagining it but it moved to! It was part of me it was my arm.

"Oh good your awake." A voice said I looked to see a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. There was a smug of oil on her cheek and a wrench in her hand. She had a green bandana on and was smiling kindly at me.

"Who are you?" I asked shyly I glanced at her hand to check if she had a water mark or a fire one. I gasped silently when I didn't see a mark at all.

"My name is Winry Rockbell, Automail mechanic."

"Automail," I asked "what's automail?"

"IT'S ONLY THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD! The feel of the oil, the grip on the screw driver, the beautiful metal," gear head, I thought. Then I backed up a little but staring at her and I thought. Who is this girl? Where am I anyway? I looked out the window and didn't recognize anything. Eventually she finished and turned to me and said. "What's your name?"

"Um… Isabel." I said shyly

"Well Isabel what did you do?" she bent over me and began to tighten a few screws in the arm. "When I found you, you were weary from blood loss and I can't imagine what you did, that could actually make you lose a whole arm. It was just like Ed's." she looked at me for a second then dismissed an idea and there was a moment of silence, before she asked quietly.

"Isabel, have you ever heard of something called alchemy?"

"What?" I asked.

"Alchemy it's some type of science. I think you clap your hands and get anything of equivalent exchange, or something along that line. I can't use alchemy myself but 2 of my friends can." She stopped polishing the piece of metal she had in her hand and stared out the window into space she said. "They have been through a lot, and are in a tight spot right now but they'll find some way out of it. They always do." She turned cheerily back to me. "So where are you from?" snap I thought I had no story what was I going to tell her. But thankfully she listed off some places.

"Are you from Ishbal?" the girl asked

"Umm… yea," I replied nervously, what if she finds out I used dark magic? How much trouble would I get into in this world?

"Funny you don't look ishbalan. All of the ishbalan's I've seen have red eyes," she looked at my face and said, "You have really pretty green eyes." busted I thought

"I'm sorry not Ishbal my bad I meant…" I looked out the window lucky there was a man reading a map. Most of the words were too small to read but I made out to words and I said the easiest one to say. "Xing,"

"Oh," Winry said there was a moment of silence and then she said. "Well you're all set. It will take a while to get use to the arm but you can go." I asked

"Are you sure, free?"

"Of course," she replied "If you're from Xing your probably need to save your money anyway, after crossing that desert."

"Yea desert," I said I stood and bowed deeply and said sincerely "Thank you"

"Really it's no problem. I had it in back because I thought it was special but it's better on you." I thanked her again and began to leave. As I left I passed a man.

"Is the arm I ordered done? You know the special one?"

"I'm so sorry," Winery said. "I finished it and put it in back but it's gone now. I must have misplaced it."

After that I felt insanely guilty.


	3. a new life

Chapter 3

A new life

_Well I do not own FMA but I hope there is someone out there who enjoys this story._

Time has passed and I am still trying to get use to this 'new world'. The people seem like well, people, they laughed, they cried, they got pissed off. But there were some differences, like the fact I couldn't find a single person who had a fire or water mark, not one. I also learned about what that girl had talked about, alchemy. It's a type of magic but it has scientific qualities about it. They use a type of transmutation circle and it looks similar the black magic circle that got me here.

It is also based on equivalent exchange and seeing as how I never went to school it was hard for me to learn. But when I heard the fake names they give the state alchemists the flame alchemist and the ice alchemist it got me thinking of the 2 things I know better than anyone. After a lot of training and street fights I learned how to live on the streets. But I also learned that there was a lot of crime around the city that was called central. (Apparently they aren't too bright on names.) So I specialized in fire and water alchemy but ever since the accident when I was little I never liked using fire, so I mostly just used water. Once I got good at alchemy it became easier for me to live in this world. And because alchemy was normal and there were lots of refugees on the streets I wasn't out of the ordinary. It was as if I had a new life, a chance to put my past behind me, a new chance to fit in. But one day I got into some trouble.

I had just gotten some money for helping an old woman find her cat. As I was walking away I realized I was being followed by a group of people. So I took a random turn down an ally only to find the end blocked by the rest of the gang. I was surrounded it had been a trap.

"What do you want?" I asked them as they surrounded me, the fear creeping into my voice. A few of them snickered and laughed but the leader stepped forward he had a black jacket and black spiked hair and black sunglasses. He also had a white fur boa on his shoulders and his shirt and pants were both black.

He said. "Well I can see you're new to the whole being robbed thing," I tensed in my position as he continued. "So I guess I will go easy on you, after all I don't really like fighting women and children. So just hand over your money and valuables and we'll be on our way." Now this had never happened before but I hadn't had money to buy real food in a long time and I wasn't about to give it up.

"Oh so sorry but I do not speak the language of the people in this country." I said with a very funny accent "So back off!" I finished yelling.

"Don't push it brat I'm not in a very forgiving mood." The leader said.

"Oh boo hoo, I'm not in a very good mood either."

He glared at me for a second and the rest of the group seemed angered by my disrespect of their leader. But it didn't strike me like they were friends the way the leader talked to the others; it was like they were his pets or objects. It's weird to say but the leader did not look to them as equals.

"Who are you?" I asked my patience growing slim.

The leader smiled and raised his left hand to show a red circle on it. It didn't look like the transmutation circles I've seen.

"I am greed the avaricious." He declared proudly. I just stared at him in a moment of silence then I coughed. And when that didn't break it I said.

"Who, greed's not a name," before he could protest I raised my hand and said "You know what forget it whatever." And I muttered to myself. "This world is lopsided." I'm not sure if he heard me or not but the gang certainly did not like me. They all glared at me until.

"That's it kid, you asked for it." Greed said in a low angry whisper, and the entire gang came at me. I took off at a run at them and when the girl was close enough I clapped my hands and touched the ground. I had stumbled across my ability while I was watching a learn alchemy video through a window. I had tried it before I saw the draw a circle part. The ground under me leaped up and I jumped over her, I tried to slam into her but she was surprisingly flexible and ducked under it threw her hand up and caught my ankle and pulled me down 3 feet to the ground. I landed with a thud and then kicked her off her feet. I scrambled to my feet just before a man dressed in a white with a sword ran at me. I jumped back out of the way and clapped my hands and dove at him.

He dogged me and I tried to kick him but he blocked me and I stumbled backwards until I was a safe distance from the group to regain my balance. But a large member of the group came up behind me and slammed his huge fist into me. Looked angry and very mean actually much stronger then the leader looked so I wondered why they followed the guy named Greed. But the large bulky guy hit me hard in my side and I went flying to my left into the brick wall. I stood up my body felt bruised and completely sore, but I wasn't going to give up. I ran at the greed guy but when I punched him I felt my hand hit something hard and when I looked at him I realized I hadn't hurt him at all! I saw a patch of black on him where my fist had collided.

I stared at the blackness confusion running through me. Questions seemed to be running laps in my mind. He smiled at my bewilderment and then shoved me and I sailed backward into the wall. Wait….that wasn't a wall. It was the big bulking guy! He grabbed me and I snapped out of my daze and kicked him hard in the leg he barely flinched even though it was the best I could do but I managed to get free. I ran at the greed guy as I got close I clapped my hands and made spikes in the ground and sent them at him. But again the black stuff appeared and my attack didn't hurt him.

What are these guys? I wondered but then a siren pierced through the sound of our fight and a bunch of military began running past. The gang began to head the other way but as they turned the corner greed turned and said to me.

"You have made a powerful enemy today and I will be back." Since then I have gotten into a few fights with them each time I grow stronger. I became better known, a wonderer on the streets that just happens to get into fist fights with the bad guys. The rumors didn't have much info. They didn't even know my name. But they said I was quiet, sneaky that I travel in the shadows awaiting new pray, waiting for more injustice so that I can correct it. Eventually they settled on a name, the shadow traveler. This was all new to me.

Living alone, on the streets, being a refugee, a street fighter, being a legend, what surprised me most was that people actually liked me, appreciated me, looked up to me, and accepted me. Eventually the gang and I got into a full blown hatred for each other and we would both go out of our ways just to stop them or attack. I would meet them at places I knew they would try to steal from and try to stop them. And it just so happens tonight in one of those nights.

Meanwhile at central HQ

"Full metal," a man with dark hair and onyx eyes said. A blonde haired boy about the age of 15 stood at the desk.

"What is it colonel?" The blond boy asked. He wasn't wearing a blue military uniform like the colonel was. Instead the boy was wearing a red cloak and white gloves. His golden eyes glared at the man behind the desk.

The colonel answered, "We have a mission for you." The younger boy relaxed a little as he complained.

"What is it?" he asked boredom in his voice.

"We have reason to believe there is going to be a robbery tonight. At the central museum, the museum just set up display of a priceless diamond and with the recent robberies that have happened in the area the museum has asked us to add a little extra guard."

The blond sighed, "Yea whatever cornel," and he turned to walk away. "Come on Al," he said as he passed the couch with a suite of armor sitting on it. It stood up and waved goodbye to the man behind the desk and followed the blond to the door.

"Full metal," The cornel said, the 2 stopped in the doorway and the man said, "Also there is a girl who specializes in fire and water alchemy if rumors are correct. If you see her I need you to bring her in for questioning. She has been spotted at the Sean of a couple of the robberies. Bring her back in one piece."

"Mustang I don't have time to baby sit some lost little kid." The boy said.

"Ed these are direct orders from the furor himself." The boy froze in shock then nodded and left the room, the armor close behind.

The night was chilly and a cool breeze blew forcing my black bangs into my face. I pushed them away and looked up at the night sky. Wispy clouds filled the sky blowing quickly across the sky. It was like a sea of stars each glimmering brighter then the last. There was a full moon coming out from behind a flimsy cloud. I always thought night time was the most beautiful, you can be alone, and look up at the stars. Each star was like someone's soul far in the distance and the brighter the star the happier they were. I was taken from my amazed daze and forced back to reality when I heard the announcement come from inside.

"Ladies and gentlemen the Museum will be closing in 5 minutes please make your final purchases and have a good night."

"Wow 11:00pm already," I said to myself as I emerged from my hiding place behind the stone stairs leading to the entrance. I watched the guard in the door way and carefully and silently went around him. After that I hid in the main room. It was large and the roof was a skylight. The room had multiple displays making it easy for me to hide. There were the bones of a T-Rex, the cafes were in the same room so I could always duck behind the counter, there was also a large display case containing pictures of famous alchemists and ancient books on how to teach alchemy. Beside that there were also a bunch of books and pictures of something called Xingese alkahestry.

I decided to hide under the counter at the café, and I waited. After a few minutes the lights flicked off and I knew I was the only one in the closed museum. I stood and began to learn my way around the building. After all I still had an hour to kill and I still needed to learn where the target was and how I was going to protect it. If I didn't come up with some type of plan then I was a goner. If I tried the head on approach of just fight I wouldn't win. Whatever those things were they couldn't be human, they were to strong, too fast to be human.

At least I could hurt some of them, make them flinch make them stumble but the leader, Greed whenever I hit him black stuff would appear and he would be just fine. I wondered around and found the diamond… the thing was freaking HUGE! The thing was bigger than my head! I decided if they were going to come they would drop through the skylight in the main room to avoid the alarms at all the doors. So I went back to the main room and waited at the resection desk with a clear view.

Time passed 11:30, 11:50, 12:00, and 12:30. Until I began questioning whether they were coming, I expected them to be there by 12:00. Had I been wrong? They weren't coming at all?

_CRASH!_

I leaped up startled it came from the room with the diamond. I ran in to find they were already there, my mind raced how had they gotten past the alarms? Then I saw in Greed's hand there was a small box with wires sparking out the end, it looked as if it had been pulled from the wall. That was why the alarms didn't sound, but they were ready for me and I was ambushed from behind. The large guy grabbed me from behind he was so strong he lifted me off the ground even while I struggled but he was to strong and I was trapped.

"I was wondering if you were going to come." Greed said "were you planning to steal the diamond to? Because that is what the military is going to think when they find you here tomorrow."

"Typical," I said "running and blaming someone else is something a cowered would do." In a couple seconds his hand was covered in the black stuff and he punched me in the stomach. It knocked the breath out of me and I gasped trying to suck in enough air. Then he said.

"In case you haven't noticed you aren't exactly in the best position to talk back so I suggest you keep your big mouth shut."

"That's not something I'm likely to do."

He shot an angry glance, as he reached for the glass case around the Diamond. His hand became in the strange hard black substance and resembled a talon. He dragged the nail across the glass in a circle. The high pitched shriek of the glass echoed through the empty museum. It was like someone scratching a chalk board on a much louder scale. I flinched from the sound but only one of greed's goons flinched, the one with a sword and white robe he clutched his ears and bent over trying to block the sound.

The circle of glass fell but he caught it, he looked at me from the corner of his eye and threw it at the ground under me and it shattered to pieces littering the floor. He seemed disappointed that I hadn't flinched. But he turned away from me and picked up the diamond. In one hand, he waved it in front of me and said.

"Do you see this? I won and you were powerless to stop me." I glared at him but kicked up ward at his out stretched hand and made it I kicked the diamond out of his hand and it crashed to the floor. And to everyone's surprise it shattered like glass.

"What," Greed yelled he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me out of his grasp shaking me. "Where is the real Diamond?"


	4. the shortest state alchemist ever

Chapter 4

Meeting the shortest state alchemist ever

_We all know what will happen and they don't get along I do not own FMA please R&R. well i wont have accsess to a computor this weekend so i am updating now. most of these updates will be multiple just so you know._

I stared at the floor where the pieces were. I looked up at him and stared him in the eye as I said.

"I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you?" he growled and through me to the floor I landed on the shards and they dug into my back and side. I gasped swallowing the pain from the deep cuts that appeared all over my body. Blood leaked off staining the glass at my feet a crimson red. I stood up still in pain. I gritted my teeth and prepared to fight.

"Brat," Greed growled. I froze and glared at him and said in an angry whisper.

"What did you just call me? You stupid low down dumb as a tree thief who has no brains in his skull AND YOU ARE CALLING ME BRAT! YOU STUPID IDIOTIC LAME BRAINED POOR EXCUSE FOR A THIFE I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES AND FEED YOU TO A DOG!" They all stood there a second shocked as I stood there taking long angry breaths I seemed to be emanating steam. But they all glanced at the guy with a sword who was wearing a robe and they all started laughing. I growled and ran at greed jump kicking him so hard he was shoved back into the wall. Part of the wall cracked under the force they all looked up at me my eye was twitching I was so angry.

"It's over here!" I heard someone yell. We all looked at the door and 2 people came in one was a short boy with blond hair and golden eyes; he was wearing a red cloak and white gloves. And the other boy well he was wearing a full body suit of armor.

"Looks like the full metal runt is here too," Greed said

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE!" the boy yelled he clapped his hands and grabbed Greed then he let go clapped his hands again and grabbed the floor. Spikes shot up and ran Greed through blood splattered everywhere. I gazed at the Sean in shock. How did he do that? I wondered. The gang advanced on him and he and the armor began to fight. While I stood there bleeding from my back. But I couldn't just stand there. Besides it wasn't that bad. I ran at the fight but before I could hit anyone the blond boy turned and said

"You'll have to do better than that," and he punched at me I blocked it and became really confused. He attacked again and again I blocked this time I attacked. But he blocked me we stayed like that for a minute or so locked in combat evenly matched. I kicked at him but he jumped over it and kicked at my head while he was in mid air. I ducked but it sent my back into pain and blood spattered off I jolted and stumbled away a few steps. The suit of armor looked at me then at greed and how they were looking around the rest of the room and then tried to escape.

"Brother," he said to the blond. We both ignored him and kept fighting.

"Brother," ignored him.

"BROTHER!" I swear we could have been deaf we were so good at pretending he wasn't there.

"ED!" he yelled and grabbed us both by the back of our shirts and pulled us apart till we were both in the air.

"What is it Al? Can't you see I'm kind of busy?"

"Brother I don't think she's with Greed,"

"What," Ed said he looked around and saw my back, "Maybe your right Al,"

"OF COURSE HE'S RIGHT!" I screamed "I WOULD NEVER TEAM UP WITH THAT SCUMBAG!" I relaxed and crossed my arms saying, "That blond hair really suits you."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT!" he screamed angrily.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BRAT SHRIMP!"

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

"YEA RIGHT IF I THREW YOU INTO A RESTERONT THEY WOULD ASK HOW THE SHRIMP GOT OUT!" I said smugly

"SHUT UP, I'M NOT SHORT!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT THE YARD STICK SAYS! I BET YOU HAVE A HARD TIME AT AMUSMEANT PARKS!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SPOILED BRAT!" he screamed

"**STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"**

Al said in a booming voice. He looked around and said "they got away, THIS IS ALL YOUR FUALT ED! IF YOU HADNT BEEN FIGHTING THE WRONG PERSON WE COULD HAVE TEAMED UP!"

"Team up with short stuff over here? Please kill me now," I said calmly

"Why would we team up with such a spoiled rotten crybaby brat Al? She would just cry when she gets hurt." Ed said matter-of-factly

"Well I don't want a dumb blond on my side anyway!" I declared.

"Well we don't need a thief!" he yelled back.

"You really are a dumb blond aren't you? How many times do I have to say it? I'm not a thief!" I pointed to the door, "They were the thieves."

"Then why are you here?" he said his eyes narrowing. "The museums closed and you have turned up at every crime seen in the past 2 months, isn't that right Shadow."

I bit down I was left speechless. The armor put Ed down and he looked up at me.

"Who are you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Edward Elric, State alchemist, maybe you know me by the full metal alchemist."

"Nope I never heard of you." I stated clearly pronouncing every word. He glared for a second then said.

"Well I'm with the military and I have orders to bring you in for questioning,"

"Questioning," I screamed "I've done nothing wrong!"

"Well you have a pretty suspicious character showing up at crimes, being here in a closed museum at night. In the room with a priceless diamond that just happens to be shattered at our feet. I say we have enough to bring you in."

"You don't understand," I pleaded "I'm not a thief I didn't steal anything! And that isn't the real diamond,"

"No duh," he walked over to a wall and punched through it revealing the wall to be a fake. He pulled it apart revealing a door when he opened it he stepped into a dingy storage space and came back with a huge diamond, I stared in awe.

I bowed my head and said "please you have to believe me, I'm not a thief."

"Right now it isn't looking good for you; I have to bring you in for questioning." My eyes lit in fear, the military the same thing that took my father away from me, that made him go to war, that made me lose him – forever. I struggled against the metal arm and broke free. I dropped down to the ground and ran at the blond attacking him. He calmly stared at me and raised his arm grabbing my wrist and twisted. I kept going and finished the punch the hard friction ripped away my long sleeve and his white glove. We both stopped and muttered,

"You have one to," I looked at his arm, like mine it was made of metal. My back broke into a new ring of pain and I doubled over, almost falling to the floor. His firm offensive grip on my hand turned into a helping hand of support and he held me up and stopped me from falling.

I suddenly felt light headed my entire back was soaked to the bone and my vision was getting blurry. "Don't waste your strength," he whispered soothingly in my ear, "you're hurt just relax."I gave in and slumped against him. Al picked me up in his arms gingerly holding me so not to hurt me. His touch was so gentle, so kind.

"You'll be alright," he said to me nicely. "I won't let anything happen to you,"

That was all because I blacked out.


	5. Questions, jerks, and shrimps

Chapter 5

Questions, jerks, and shrimps

_LOL don't let this story fool you I am actually a Ed fan, a Al fan, a greed fan, and a mustang fan. LOL but the character getting into fights with them is just too good to pass up. Anyway please enjoy, R&R._

When I awoke I was laying on a bed in a strange new room. I shot up into a sitting position but my back broke out into a wave of numbed pain and I fell back onto the bed. Then the 2 brothers came into the room.

"Careful," the younger but bigger one said. "You should move too much yet toy got pretty badly hurt."

"Besides we still have some questions for you," the short one said.

"So you still think I'm a thief?" I asked, "Look at me, I'm hurt, you didn't do it to me, they did. That shows I wasn't on their side."

"These are orders from the furor himself, I have no choice." Ed said.

I sighed, "Well at least tell me where I am."

"You're at central HQ, the hospital wing." A voice said and a man appeared in the door way. He was wearing a blue uniform with white gloves. He had onyx eyes and dark hair.

"Who are you?" I asked bitterly irritable about being framed.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist,"

"I see full metal brought you in for questioning,"

"Look I didn't do anything," I replied defensively.

"I haven't accused you of anything, yet." He said smugly.

"Whatever," I said and sighed. "Just get the questions over with so I can prove my innocence." After a while they gave me some type of pain killer and it worked really well and after I got passed the light headedness it gave me we all walked into a smaller room. Where I sat in a chair at a table across from the mustang guy and he asked me.

"What is your name?"

"Isabel." I responded "you could have learned that from them," I pointed at the brothers. "What is the point of this?"

"I'm asking the questions here." he said "What were you doing at the history museum after hours?"

"I knew they were going to steal the diamond and I decided to stop them."

"Why didn't you come to the military?"

"Because…" I dragged thinking of an excuse. "Because I was scared and reacted instinctively, I had learned only earlier that day and hadn't had time to go to the military."

"Why did you just hesitate?" he asked with a smirk,

"Because I wanted to," I said acidly.

He rolled his eyes and said "who were those people?"

"They were some gang to be quite honest I don't know much about them." I answered

"Ok and are you the girl who has been roaming the streets the past few months? Have you been at the memorial for the ishbalan war? One of the Sean's of the recent robberies." He put a picture on the table and I recognized the beat up Sean where I dueled Greed and gotten part of my arm broken. It still worked but is a little off angle.

"Yes I was there too." I responded "but I was trying to stop them there too."

He raised an eyebrow at me letting me know I was on thin ice. "Let's wrap this up," he said "where do you live?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked nervously.

"Well you are a minor we have to take you home in the end. Not to mention the fact that I think your hiding something." I stayed quiet unwilling to talk. "Well…." He said with that smirk that made my blood boil. I let out a breath and I took on a look of sorrow and horror in my eyes. Though the rest of my face didn't show any emotion at all he looked me in the eye with a believing look and he said.

"You can trust us, we won't hurt you. We simply want to help." What choice did I have?

Did you ever hear the saying the truth will set you free? Well it should be the truth will set you free or make everyone think you're nuts.

"I'm not from around, here." I said thinking my words over carefully. He raised an eyebrow and the brothers who were sitting in the corner perked up paying even closer attention.

"Clarify." He demanded. I sighed and said.

"I don't know, I different world of something I guess." He looked at me as if I were on drugs!

"Uh...Hum...Note to self, reduce the strength of the pain killer. And how did you get here?"

"I'M NOT LYING!" I yelled "Where I come from there is no alchemy instead we have fire and ice magic, everyone can do it and no it does not have equivalent exchange." They all stared at me like I went bonkers. "I don't know how I got here. There was a weird white thing and I landed here… and a door, that's all I remember." They all tensed and stared at me." He looked at the camera in the corner then said softly.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in my office." And we all left. Ed kept stealing glances at my metal arm and muttered to his brother something that sounded like "I should have guessed."

My heart sank was I going to be 'different' here to? I just want to live a normal life; I don't want to be looked at as an outsider anymore. Hey right now not being looked at like a crook would be nice. We reached the office and there was a girl in there her mid 20s and had blond hair and brown eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a type of clip or bun. She was also wearing a military uniform. She looked at mustang and read the sires look in his eyes and without a word spoken we all sat down.

"Isabel, this is first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."Mustang said

I wasn't going to say anything about the gun for fear it would mean certain death.

She reached a hand out to shake hands she looked at me kindly, maybe trying to soften the impact of all of this.

"Nice to meet you Isabel," she said

"Back to biasness," mustang said.

"What is there to discuss?" Ed asked. "We all know what happened. She came from another world through the gate that also explains the automail." He looked closer at it and said. "Wait, that's Winery's Automail!"

"You know Winery?" I asked "I ran into her on the streets and she gave me this." I lifted my arm and Ed said

"What were you doing before you got pulled into the truth?"

"Nothing to discuss hum full metal?" mustang said smugly, earning a glare from Ed.

"Truth," I asked

"You know the gate," Al said hurriedly they were all eager to hear my answer.

"I would rather not say," I answered

They all stared at me but didn't press on thankfully. "Tell us about this magic," Al asked intrigued.

"Well," I began thinking "basically we could control either fire or water; there really isn't much to describe."

"What about you?" Hawkeye asked me, "Which could you control?"

"Both," I replied sheepishly. Then I muttered "even if I wasn't that good," Ed broke out laughing,

"Hey look mustang, you had to work so hard to learn how to control fire but she could do it from birth! Effortlessly no less!" he broke down laughing.

Mustang's vain popped and he said angrily, "Would you like me to use said fire to burn you into a crisp shrimp?" Ed stopped laughing and sat us straight. "Thought so," mustang said, calming down.

"Novice," Ed coughed as mustang relaxed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME RUNT?"

"I didn't say anything...WAIT A SECOND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL HE NEEDS TO HAVE A BOOSTER SEAT WHEN HE GOES OUT TO EAT!" The 2 began bickering.

"How long do they normally stay like this?" I asked Al.

He sighed "Awhile until something happens and something breaks them apart."

_BANG!_

Everyone including me and all jumped at the sound of Hawkeye's gunfire.

"Stop it," she said simply and the room fell silent. After a few minutes mustang said.

"It's getting late. Ed, Al, Bella will have to accompany you until you can find a way to get her home." Did I just hear right? Home, what home? I didn't belong there or here. But I wasn't about to tell them my life history.

"Yea sure," Ed yawned as he said "It would be nice to learn more about how she got here."

"Wait," mustang called us back. He tossed me something silver it was a pocket watch he said. "You are still wanted by other policemen use this and say you are a state alchemist, the shadow alchemist. It's just for now as soon as we get this straightened out I want it back."

"You're giving her your pocket watch?" Ed asked.

"I'm not stupid full metal as a squad leader I am given a couple extra to give to new state alchemists. Later Isabel you will have to take the test or give it back."

"Thank you, I understand." I said quietly and bowed my head. Ah a bed food lots better then the streets. We went to their hotel and he bought diner OH IT WAS GOOD! And he had lots of money so I stuffed my face while I could." That night when I laid down to bed the pillow felt like heaven soft and fluffy. But I noticed the younger brother was sitting on the couch looking out the window at the storm the clock read midnight, and Ed was out like a light snoring loudly. I stood up and Al looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked I shook my head and asked.

"What about you? You can't sleep in that armor," then I realized there were only 2 beds.

"It's ok I can't sleep," he said kindly.

"What's wrong? You can have the bed I can take the couch," I offered.  
>"NO, NO, NO! It's not that at all!" he said quickly. I stared at him confused. He sighed and lifted off his helmet. I gasped loudly and fell backwards. He jumped to his feet dropping the helmet and tried to help me up but I moved away. I stumbled to my feet and pointed with a shaking finger.<p>

"You- you're empty!" I cried out as he bent over showing me no one was inside.


	6. the truth

Chapter 6

The truth

_Here is the next chapter hope you like it. my friend is really impatient and I have to type fast so hope you like this chapter…because its taking time off of my other fan fictions *glares at my friend* anyway hope you like it I do not own FMA and I did not come up with the idea for shadow. (Although it is very similar to an original story I wrote that I told her about) *glares at friend*but seeing as how I wrote it I do own this fan fiction so yea, anyway here it is enjoy and please R&R._

Thoughts raced through my mind, _how was this possible, _he has no body how can he have no body?

"Please calm down, calm down." Al pleaded with me but I ignored him and kept staring at him in utter shock even fear. "No please I'm not evil. There is a good explanation for this."

"Yea it better be good," I snapped as I stood and regained my composter I sat in the chair across from the couch so I could face him. Al picked up his head and sat on the couch. "So what happened that did," I gestured to him "this to you?"

He sighed and said "Well I guess I have no choice. When brother and I were young our father left us and a few years later the sickness came and our mother died." I cringed remembering how I felt when my father died, alone, weak, powerless. "Brother and I decided to commit the taboo for her and we attempted to bring her back. We trained and studied for years and when we finally committed the taboo…everything went horribly wrong. What we brought back…it wasn't even human," something clicked in my head it all sounded so familiar. "Because of the equivalent exchange brother lost his leg for the knowledge he gained in the truth. And me, I lost my whole body." There was a flash of lighting it filled the room and at the same moment there was a clash of thunder that shot through the still silence. I was chilled to the bone the story, my past; the whole idea of it all was frightening.

"But if you don't have a body then how did you get that one?" I pointed to the armor.

"Brother came out of the gate without a leg and I can't imagine the pain he must have been in. and yet he was still able to draw a circle on the armor beside him. He says he just wanted me back I was all he had left. He bound my soul to this suite of armor but as equivalent exchange for going through the gate again he lost his arm… all I want now is to get his body back." I stared at Al for a moment then glanced over at Ed he was sleeping peacefully and snoring like there was no tomorrow. "What about you?" he asked. "How did you lose your arm?" I hesitated. Ours weren't so different. And after all someone like him deserved the truth.

"Well our stories aren't very different. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father died in a war. But I was fine for a while because my grandpa took me in. when he died I couldn't take it. I did something called dark magic and it basically did what you did it brought something back, but I don't think it was human. I don't know what happened after that. But I saw something and ended up in this world with a missing arm… so that body doesn't let you sleep?"

He shook his head. "Eat, sleep, drink, and feel. The Endless nights alone drive me crazy." I stared at him for a while. He had been through so much, at such a young age. And yet all he wants is to get his brothers body back not even caring about his own. For that I decided to respect him. I sat with him in silence the only sound was the constant rain. "Well aren't you going to bed?"

I shook my head, "No I think I will stay up and keep you company." He smiled and looked at me kindly.

"Thanks it means a lot."

Suddenly inside I felt weird warm and fuzzy, Like I had done something right. His smile filled me with joy and we continued to stare out the window. Neither of us attempted conversation for fear that we would mess up the moment, besides what is there to talk about anyway?

(Al's view) I was talking to Isabel and she said she would stay up with me. It made me feel happy to know I wasn't alone anymore. We sat in silence watching out the window when she fell over off the chair collapsing on the ground, she had fallen asleep. I bent down gingerly picking her up making sure not to wake her. And I placed her in her bed and pulled the covers up. I sat back down on the chair watching her and Ed. I wished I could sleep like that how I longed for it. I sighed.

"Well at least she tried." I glanced to Ed. "more then he tried anyway."

The next day Ed woke up early (for once)

"Good morning brother," I said

"Morning Al," he greeted and looked at Isabel in the bed he reached out to wake her up.

"Wait!" I told him he looked up at me.

"What's wrong Al?"

"She was up late let her sleep." I explained Ed shrugged

"Well whatever I don't care." Then he said. "Hey Al you seem really happy today...right after we met that girl," he glanced at Isabel then looked back at me.

I responded "HER NAME IS ISABEL BROTHER SHE HAS A NAME!...why?"

Ed looked at me with an evil grin. "Well nothing it's just you two sure seem to be spending a lot of time together.

I began twiddling my thumbs I said embarrassed. "It-it's nothing we are just friends."

"What kind of friend?" Ed asked

"BROTHER!" I yelled

"Nothing I'm just saying, and I happen to know she was up later then I was so what did you two talk about?" he was still grinning evilly.

"Nothing, she's just being nice, nicer then you anyway you never stay up with me." I shot back

"But why does she stay up with you?"

"She doesn't want me to feel alone." I answered.

"What kind of alone?" Ed asked smiling,

"BROTHER SHUT UP!" I wacked him in the head with my armor and he fell to the floor. "Let's go we have that meeting remember?" Ed nodded and wrote a note for Isabel and we left.

(Isabella's view) the next morning I woke up and light was streaming through the window. I looked at the clock and saw it was noon. I got up and a note said they had gone ahead to breakfast and to meet them there and that they were going to meet a childhood friend. I changed into some clothes that that Hawkeye lady gave me. It was a pair of jeans and a plain T-shirt but it was better than nothing. I set off to the streets looking for the restaurant. It was nice out, sunny, no clouds; warm, the perfect day so to speak. I actually decided to take the long way to the restaurant.

"Hey Isabel, over here," I heard a voice I didn't recognize. I looked around confused. The voice seemed to be coming from a crowd of people and I couldn't tell who it was. "Over here!" it said a little louder and I saw one person from the busy crowd watching me. The boy had brown hair and blue eyes. I followed him to an ally and asked him.

"Who are you what do you want?"

"My name is William and I want to help you. I know someone who can return your powers."

I became alert but suspicious asked, "Why would I need my power back, why do you want to help me?"

"You want to get rid of that greed don't you?" he said "Well we do to and we can help you do it." I glanced back at the plaza of this strange new world and then looked back at the boy and said.

"Take me to him."

William led me down a series of alleys until we were underground, the sewers system I think. I began to wonder how shady this guy really was. Then it hit me what if this William guy was just some creep off the streets who wanted to lure me down here and steal my money….surprise for him I have no money but still the idea was creepy. We eventually came to a large room and inside were other people inside all of them were wearing black and looked kind of similar I glanced around nervously, calculating the probability I would be able to fight my way out if something happened. On the other side of the room there was a man. He had white hair and a white toga. I shifted my weight foot to foot very uncomfortable in the large room. I glanced person to person a strange feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. I became twitchy and jumpy.

http/ www .youtuberepeater .com/watch?v =Jdo5B-PwQww

Then I saw the boy who led me here, William, he began emanating red sparks and growing. And he turned into some skinny kid with palm tree like black hair, and his clothes turned black. I gave a silent gasp that no one noticed; I took a small step backward as William, if that's even his name, walked towards the other people. Now he resembled the people in black. As I watched I shifted my weight again and eyed them suspiciously.

"Nice job, Envy." The woman in black said in greeting.

"We did it father!" the fat bald one exclaimed happily in a childish voice.

I stared in disbelief and something clicked in my mind. I'd seen the red sparks before, but where? I thought back to my experience in this world and remembered. Greed had also sparked when he regenerated, and sometimes when the black stuff appeared. I flashbacked to when I met this guy, he said they also wanted to get rid of greed. Where these people the same as him?

"Aw you look so confused," William observed.

"What is going on?" I demanded stomping my foot to show I was demanding an answer.

William snickered and said. "We don't have to tell you anything."

I put on a stern demanding look. "What is the connection between you and Greed?"

"So you're not a complete idiot you managed to make a connection." William said.

I glared at him and said. "You don't want to mess with me. Do you know who I am? I am a state alchemist, the shadow alchemist."

"So you gave yourself a big name big deal. You are still just a lost little girl who has nowhere to go, A street rat seeking shelter in the military." I let out a small gasp at how much of me they actually knew. That they knew I wasn't a real state alchemist. I glared at them then them. "Don't chicken out on us now," William continued "I can see your ready to dash."

"Don't run," the woman said "We are still going to help you."

"Who are you?" I demand again. "How do you know so much about me? What can you possibly do for me?" Finally the man with white hair spoke up it boomed around the room and surprised me. I turned to look at him as he said.

"I can give you back your powers. Wouldn't it be nice to have at least one thing that is familiar to you? Your powers the one thing you always relied on and knew would be there. Step forward and I can bestow you with them again." I stopped stunned and thought. My powers were the only thing I ever really knew to have them back would be a blessing the one comfortable thing from my world. Unknowingly I took a step forward to him then another until I was only standing a few feet away. I stopped and stood there waiting.

He raised his hand and said. "Not here, Envy, take her to the room." Without question I followed them all into another room. The toga guy was an actually fast despite his age. They led me to another large room except this one had a transmutation circle drawn on the floor. It was larger and more complicated than any I have seen before. I looked down to find I was standing on it already it covered almost the entire floor except for a couple inches along the opposite wall. I looked back up to see the man they call Father standing only a couple feet away from me. The people in black her off the circle and Father grabbed me by the arm.

"Wait what are you doing?" I cried out in surprise but he was to fats and bent to the floor our hands set off an alchemic reaction and the room began to glow bright blue. He released me but I was left on the circle, too late to run. I screamed as both of us were thrown into the gate. Father seemed use to it landing on his feet while I was thrown in left lying on the ground. My head throbbed from the impact.

"I understand," the white weird truth guy said. "But what is it you are willing to sacrifice? Equivalent exchange is my job after all." Father reached out his hand and a weird red substance resembling blood leaked off into the truths hand. "Very well," It exclaimed happily and then behind me the gate opened sucking me in. I was once again enclosed in total darkness but suddenly lights began flashing. Lights, pictures, videos, people, speeches, knowledge, books, and sounds flashed in front of me wisdom cramming into my scull again.

My head felt like it was being compacted, crushed by a vice. I screamed in pain but something made me stop. Out of the corner of my eye something red…something blue. Then I landed on the circle in the room the people in black watching me. Father was standing next to them. I was on my knees holding myself up with my hands and I saw it. The very thing I had hoped for. My birthmarks were back.


	7. abnormally normal again

Chapter 7

Abnormally normal again

…well I hope you enjoy this is just a typical disclaimer I do not own FMA and please R&R.

I stayed like that for awhile staring in both happiness and shock.

"This is what power we have." The white haired one they called father said. I was still looking at my arms even though I stared in disbelief I couldn't help but smile. I was now so much stronger then I was without them, so much greater. It felt as if a piece of me I had lost was now returned. "Now what will you give me in equivalent exchange?" he asked. I stopped smiling and I got to my feet. "That is how alchemy works, you know, everything is based on equivalence." I stayed silent and he responded. "Your powers will do as such a nice gift." He responded stepping toward me.

"When you're done can I eat her?" the fat one asked.

"Maybe gluttony but I might have another use for her." Gluttony looked sad but I staggered backward out of reach of Father, a scared expression covering my face. I regained my balance and then snickered and said.

"It's not that easy." I looked up to face all of them I said. "You see now I am whole again and I don't need equivalent exchange anymore. I made a condensed ball of snow that would expand and I chucked it at envy. It expanded and left a huge pile of snow that he had to climb out of angrily he yelled at me.

"Stupid water absorbed freak!" I snickered then

I tightened the position of my hands and breathed slowly as an ice ball began forming from nowhere flouting in the space between my hands. The one called Envy ran at me at top speed but I simply stood there smiling. At the last second the ice ball grew huge lighting fast and exploded into icicles as I shoved it toward him. As I jumped back several yards. That section of the room became enclosed in an ice cloud and no one could see. Or so I thought. I saw Envy's silhouette slowly emerge from the pile of ice as he got to his feet. I saw for the first time that his eyes were like scarlet glowing orbs that pierced through my thick smokescreen they were shaded red, blood red. This made me understand. Just because I could barely see doesn't mean they will have any problem. I looked over and saw everyone had those bright scarlet orbs for eyes. I took a step back and prepared to run but they ran at me the smoke screen used against me I couldn't see at all now. And the girl, Lust, ran at me grabbing me by the collar of my shirt, lifting me into the air. The smoke cleared I was lifted about 3-4 feet into the air kicking and screaming.

"Let go of me!" I cried out instinctively clapping my hands and throwing them at her. Fire burst out of them and she began to burn enclosed in the sea of flames. She dropped me but I landed standing as I watched her burn in my uncontrollable flames I saw May the little girl from my child hood the one I killed. Lust shrieked in pain turning into a strange type of blobby monster. I stared unable to move unable to watch…unable to look away.

"Lust!" the fat one cried in a childlike voice. As he and the palm tree tackled me to the ground my fire stopped and I snapped out of my daze, but it was too late they were too heavy and I couldn't get up Gluttony held me down but asking Lust if she was ok. Envy ran over to Lust and began helping her to her feet as she neared the end of regenerating. Wait regenerating? What were these things? Envy turned to me and kicked me in the side it knocked the breath out of me.

"Don't ever touch her again you hear me!" Envy shouted angrily.

I laid there for a second still pinned under gluttony's weight, but asked angrily. "What are you? You're just like Greed, you're not human what are you?"

"We're homunculi." Gluttony said cheerfully Homunculi! I thought alarmed in fear and shock. They were supposed to be myth a rumor. They weren't supposed to exist!

"Surprised?" Lust asked. I stared up at all of them their scarlet eyes glowing.

"I'll be having your powers now," Father said reaching down to grab me.

"NO!" I screamed in protest. "No stop let me go!" there was a huge crash and the wall closest to us about 13 yards away crumbled to the ground. We all froze and glanced over to see Ed and Al standing there. They surveyed the room and then their eyes fell on me.

"What are you doing? Let her go!" Ed demanded coolly as he and Al ran towards me. Envy met them ½ way to me and Ed quickly began to fight him while Al ran past them and tackled Gluttony throwing him off me. I got to my feet and stumbled away from everyone.

"Are you alright?" Al asked me. I nodded unable to speak immediately. After a few quick deep breaths I managed to choke out.

"Yea I'm fine." I looked at the homunculi and took a step back, about to run. But Lust shot a fingernail that was super long at me like a spear. I managed to bend to my left just in time because it missed my head by a matter of inches. I stared at it in shock and everything seemed to be in slow motion. I stumbled away from her gasping for breath, my heart pounding.

"Now be a good girl and come back here." Lust stated as she pulled her nails back into a claw, flexing her fingers threatening to run me through. I gritted my teeth and stepped back glaring at her in the eye, my green eyes met her red eyes, and they were filled with blood lust and were trained on me like a lion's trained on its prey. Lust pointed a finger at me about to shoot.

"STOP," Al yelled as loud as he could. Lust's spear came rushing toward me. I closed my eyes and shielded my face with my arms even though I knew my attempt was useless. I heard someone scream a blood curling scream that made my blood run cold, only for me to realize the scream came from me. I waited for the pain, the spear to pierce my heart but it never did. Slowly opened my eyes and saw Al was in front of me the nail shoved into him as he held it off sacrificing himself for me. I stared up at him in awe and I was grateful he was here.

"Al!" I cried out in joy.

"Run Bella." He demanded he took firm grip of her nail and pulled them out pointing them away from me. Ed glanced at me from his fight with Envy, in time to see Gluttony run at me. Ed prepared to pounce in and save the day for me but that would leave him wide open to attack from Envy. I tensed myself into a fighting stance. I muttered to myself.

"I won't cause Ed and Al are in trouble." Gluttony rammed into me but I planted my feet firmly in the ground and I only slid a couple feet backwards from the force and was able to hold him back as he chopped at me like I was food. I saw a tattoo on his tongue the same kind Greed had on his hand, and Lust had one on her….never mind. I looked over at Envy as he jumped into the air to avoid an attack I saw he had one on his leg. What was up with that? Do all homunculi have it? Better question how many homunculi are there? I freed my automail arm from his grasp and coiled my hand into a fist and punched Gluttony in the stomach. The impact pushed him back away from me a few feet. Then I clapped my hands and made an ice ball appear. I condensed it into an explosive and called out.

"Ed, Al, over here now!" they didn't ask questions but ran to me Ed began to watch my back and Al instinctively stood defensively in front of me. The three homunculi came running and I threw the bomb as hard as I could at them and it landed at their feet exploding sending sharp icicles everywhere and the homunculi were forced to jump back to safety. I charged toward Lust preparing fire in my hand. The red flame licked at my hand dangerously threatening to disobey me and run rampant.

"Get back!" Envy yelled at me and charged at me. "How dare you flame her!" I skidded to a stop as we came within feet of each other. I shoved my hands at him spilling my fire and Envy became consumed in fire. He shrieked in pain and transformed his arm into a long tough tentacle it was covered in my fire and he shot it at me it wrapped around my legs. The burning sensation encased me and burned my legs as he pulled and I fell to the ground my fire went out. Envy waited for about a minute as he let the fire that was sticking to him die out and he regenerated completely. Then he pinned me to the ground. I struggled but he kept my arms far apart and unable to move. Meaning I couldn't use alchemy or my element powers.

"Get off her." I heard Ed yell and I heard footsteps approach but Gluttony rushed past me to stop him. Meanwhile I tried to throw Envy off and managed to punch him in the face and nearly throw him off.

"Stop struggling." Envy growled through gritted teeth. I glared at him then kicked and made him loosen his grip a small bit and I seized the opportunity and broke free. Ed did some type of transmutation but it made the room start shaking and Ed, Al and I ran while the one they call father began fixing it and stopping it from falling.

We ran and ran until we were a safe distance away and where I was when I first met Envy disguised as William. Ed and I stopped to catch our breath and I was breathing deeply when suddenly, a metal fist came flying at me and hit me square in the face and I went flying backwards and slammed into the ground. I looked up at Ed as he rolled his shoulder and then turned to glare at me.

"You idiot, you followed them what were you thinking? You almost got yourself killed!" he turned away from me and said "Next time you goof up we won't come save you." I looked up at him my back sore and my body was aching and I didn't have the energy to fight with him. But his words stung. I knew it was my fault I had been tempted and bought because of the idea of having my powers. But I certainly didn't want to hear it from him.

"It's not my fault." I shot back "how was I supposed to know they were bad guys? The one guy transformed they were homunculi how was I to know what I was up against." My voice and anger rising. Ed shook his head.

"Pathetic, you were deceived so easily. Your past has made you weak Bella. If you hadn't been thinking of the glory of your past you wouldn't have believed them and fallen for their tricks. Leave your past behind and move forward you have two good legs." At that he turned away from me. I knew he was right, I had been selfish and because of that I almost got Ed and Al hurt. I got to my feet and Al said.

"We are almost late we better hurry brother. We won't want to face her if she's angry." Ed shook his head and they motioned for me to follow. We walked toward a restaurant I realized I still didn't know who we were supposed to be meeting.

The weather was nice and even though it was summer it wasn't too hot or too cold. When the restaurant came into view I saw a figure of a girl standing outside. She appeared to be waiting for someone.

She had long blond hair and was wearing a pink summer dress with a matching pink headband and a parasol in her hand. My eyes widened as I stared in shock I tried to remember the last time I had seen Winry.

The last time I had seen Winry she had been ready for work. With a wrench in hand a small shirt and a bandana she had been ready to work. Now she wouldn't be getting her hands dirty and she was dressed as if she were going on a date on a nice summer day, like today.


	8. Reunion

Chapter 8

Reunion

Well I just ran into someone I never thought I would see again… and I don't think she is going to like me anymore. Just so you know I don't know how this chapter will come out I don't like Winry and I'm hoping I don't make that to obvious Please R&R. I will try to update more frequently. Yes Ed is mean in this chapter but I felt it would be out of character for him to except Bella so open heartedly without worrying about the danger.

Ed and Al put on their happiest nothing happened faces and yelled.

"Hey Winry," Ed called waving his normal hand in the air. Out of nowhere Ed was pelted with a wrench. I jumped back surprised. Ed crawled over to Al scared.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO KEEP ME WAITING? YOU INVITED ME HERE FOR 4:00pm ITS 4:05pm WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" she paused at the sight of me. "It's you," she ran over to me. "Isabel right?" she looked at my automail arm it was a bit banged up but nothing more than a few scrapes at least it wasn't malfunctioning. "I'm glad the arm held together so long. You left so fast I wasn't able to tell you how to take care of it. I'm glad to see you're alright."

"It's all thanks to you. If it hadn't been for you I probably would have died out on the street."

"Ouch," Ed moaned behind Winry. She seemed to remember he was there and turned back to him. "I was five measly minuets late so what! That doesn't mean you can hammer me with a wrench!" a wrench appeared from nowhere and hit Ed again.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bringing a friend? I deserve to know Edward." I took a step away from her my eyes never leaving the wrench in her hand. She paused a minute before saying. "Wait Ed how do you know Isabel?"

"She was a street rat we picked up off the street. You know Al doesn't like to leave animals out in the rain." I was taken back it felt like he had stabbed me.

"Edward how dare you!"

BAM!

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?" Ed screamed. "She was in some trouble. We had to pick her up for questioning. We ended up getting stuck as her protectors." Winry looked over at me and asked.

"What kind of trouble? And dang it Edward you're so rude!"

"YEA BROTHER," Al yelled. "You don't need to put her down like that you make it sound like you don't want her traveling with us!" Ed stood up off the ground.

"You shouldn't want her traveling with us Al." Ed declared loudly he quieted down a bit. "It's dangerous, Al you know that even from earlier. Anyone who is with us is in danger. The sooner she leaves the better." Everyone fell silent and no one spoke. Winry turned to look at me but I was gone. Shock crossed her face but I was already a shrinking dot in the distance. Running they didn't want me there my mind raced Ed flashed in my mind, turning his back on me. If I'm so much trouble why didn't they just leave me for the homunculi? What reason should I stay with Ed and Al?

Al flashed in my mind and my pace slowed a bit. Al wanted me there. He wanted to save me from the homunculi. My thoughts flashed to the homunculi. This morning had been strange to say the least, frightening. And they weren't the only ones. Greed also wanted me dead. Without Ed and Al what chance did I have against any of them? I had stopped running completely and stood there. Even with my powers I didn't stand a chance. Besides they were like family or as close to a friend I would ever know. Ed he was like a brother and Al…oh Al.

"Hey," I heard them call from behind me. I turned back to see Ed, Al and Winry racing to catch up. When they got to me they didn't dare ask why I ran off.

"I'm glad we caught you." Winry said, taking deep breaths.

"Don't do that again!" Ed said strictly. "I thought a homunculus got you."

Al said. "Don't leave Isabel, please don't." his voice sounded childish.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled we all went silent, until.

"Well isn't this sweet?" a voice said. We all looked up to see Envy standing there.

"What do you want?" Ed hissed "get out your not welcome here." Al took a step closer so he would be ready to protect me.

"We still need her you know, you can't protect her."

"You're not going to win Envy." Al said "leave now." Envy looked at us all and said.

"So I can't get her right now. Well I guess I will have to show you who you're dealing with." He bounded forward and everyone tensed expecting him to come after me. But instead he slammed Winry in the stomach stunning her and then grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder as he ran. As he ran he called back. "If you want to see her again you need to give up Bell." Ed muttered a curse under his breath and we all dashed off after them. But the street was crowded and we couldn't keep up.

"Which way did they go?" Al asked

"I'm not sure." I responded

"DAMN IT!" Ed cried out as he slammed his metal fist into the ground breaking the concrete.

"Now what do we do, brother?" Al asked Ed replied.

"What does it look like? We find them and we get Winry back it's that simple."


	9. the rescue

Chapter 9

The Rescue

Yay I reached the 9th chapter. Please R&R and if you have any ideas for the story plot I am all ears I am getting board and forgetting my ideas and needs a way to connect the end (hopefully soon) with what I have now. ok i am posting early in honor of my favorite teacher getting married (may they live a long happy life) and my brother leaving for the Navy (may God protect him i will miss you bro)...hope you enjoy it. and i have a spetial surprise next chapter *evil grin* i hope you all will laugh next chapter *evil laugh* i love tourchering people.

"Ouch!" Winry cried out as Envy dropped her into a bland room with only a small bed in the corner.

"Shut up." Envy ordered her.

Winry looked at him she recognized him from Ed's drawings after the fifth laboratory. He left the room and Winry looked around. What's going on? Why am I here? Who was that? I think Bella called him Envy. Ed, Al, please come save me.

"Where would she be?" I asked Ed.

"I don't know, probably took her to father so that when we follow we will be there."

"Makes sense," Al agreed and we all dashed down the street as fast as we could, swerving around turns without slowing. We reached the entrance to where we had been earlier and stopped to catch our breath.

"I think she is in there." I said.

"No duh." Ed shot back. We waited another moment before we ran inside. It became a maze of hallways and rooms.

"Which way do you think?" Al asked.

"I don't know," Ed responded.

I turned to face them and said. "Let's split up you two can go that way I'll go this way." They nodded and took off down the hallway leaving me alone in the cold dark corridor. I dashed down a few halls before I noticed. There were eyes, something in the ceiling thousands of them waiting and watching me with red glowing eyes. I screamed and jumped back slipping and falling on my butt. Just then a panel from the ceiling dropped and they came after me with a blood lust. I ran as fast as I could but they were faster. One grabbed my metal arm in its mouth and almost yanked it off my body, before I managed to shove it away but I got back on its feet and ran at me again. What were these things? I thought as I punched one shoving it away from me. They were strange. They looked like someone took random animals and shoved them together. I clapped my hands and brought them down on the ground a wall shot up between me and the monsters. I collapsed to the ground gasping for breath. Just then there was a loud thud. I realized they were about to break through the wall. I scrambled to my feet and took off for the door directly in front of me. There was a light on and I grabbed the handle as flung the door open just as the beasts broke through the wall and charged for me, I slammed it shut and I was in a safe room. I leaned against the door gasping and listening if they were going to break down the door too.

"Bella?" I voice asked. I turned around to see Winery watching me anticipation in her eyes.

"Winery," I gasped. "Are you alright?" she nodded and I fell to the ground I tried to reach out but my automail wouldn't move. I let out a frustrated growl and picked it up with my other arm and slammed it into the wall. "Come on work." Winery stared at me for a long moment before out of nowhere she slammed me in the head with a wrench.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY PERFECT AUTOMAIL LIKE THAT?" I recoiled and shot back.

"If its broken then it isn't perfect anymore!" she hit me again and said.

"You are just like Edward; I swear you could be related." She pulled out a tool box and began to fix it.

"Where did you get that?" I asked waving my hand to the tool box. She said.

"I never go anywhere without it."

So Winery fixed my automail and we began to escape. I slowly inched open the door watching for the monsters. They were gone. I waved to Winery and she came up to me and I whispered.

"Stay close to me." she nodded and we took off down the hallway. We slowed down at the corner and stopped to peek around. That's when I heard it, a low growling from behind us. I turned to see one of the monsters. It had the body of a wolf, 4 legs, tail, and face. But it had long white bird wings with the wingspan of 5 feet. The monster wasn't much bigger then a wolf but it was defiantly freighting. As if someone had combined a wolf with a large bird.

"What is that?" Winery asked terrified.

"I don't know and I don't want to stick around to find out." the thing barked and prepared to lung. "RUN!" I screamed shoving Winery forward. We took off running but it gave chase. Then all of a sudden there was a flutter of wings and with a few hard flaps it jumped over 8 feet and landed in front of us growling hungrily. I shoved Winery down a side hall and she ran ahead while the thing lunged at me. It grabbed my automail in its mouth; I couldn't escape its iron grip. I slammed it into a wall and blindly threw an ice ball at him and ran after Winery catching up in no time. But the thing was still chasing us.

"What do I have to do to get rid of that thing?" I yelled horrified. I glanced over at Winery and she looked as scared and terrified as I felt.

"Over here!" I heard someone yell. I caught a glance of a red coat, ED! We caught up and I asked.

"Where's Al?"

"We got separated." He answered as the three of us ran. Just then another beast jumped out in front of us. And I could see many more down the hallway. "Hide in there." Ed told Winery and she ducked into a room on the side flinging the door shut behind her. I yelled back to her.

"We will come get you when it's safe!" and we continued to run. I flung a fireball at the heard in front of us. Causing the group of 4 to disperse and attack us separately but we managed to plow through and get past.

"We can't take much more of this." Ed said to me. I was panting too hard to respond. Then two more came up the rear and lunged at me. But Ed jumped in front of me and kicked it with his normal leg into the wall. It slammed hard and let out a whine of pain. That was pretty strong for a normal leg. Then I said more to myself then Ed.

"I hope Al is alright." Ed looked at me a smirked like he was going to laugh but turned his head and we kept running.

"In there." He said pointing to double doors to the left. We managed to get in just before the beasts got us. As I slammed the door shut behind us I could hear them ram into the door.

"To close," I said between gasps. I turned back toward Ed to see a fist flying at me it hit me in the stomach. The force sent pain through me and sent me backwards to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I screamed hysterically as I looked up at him. But I saw Ed smiling, a wicked evil grin. I looked past him. It was the other homunculi and the one they call father. Saw gluttony, an old man and a little kid. I thought how they were connected my first thought was that the little kid was being held captive too but I noticed he was smiling evilly at me so I dismissed that thought. I looked back at Ed in time to see the red sparks and Envy take his place. No, I thought, it was a trick.


	10. the real ending

Chapter 10

Old enemies

_Well it's the last chapter. I guess it had a good run depending on weather you liked it. I do not own FMA please R&R._

"I didn't believe you for a minute." I snapped fear gripping me, making a knot in my stomach.

"Oh please," Envy said. Then with a perfect imitation of my voice he said. "Oh, I hope Al's alright." A few of the others started to laugh but father was the only one who didn't make an expression. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I glared at Envy. He snickered, "get up." He ordered he reached down grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and yanked me to my feet, and shoved me towards father. I stumbled trying to stop myself but almost tripped in the process.

"Well if it isn't the street rat." A voice said. Startled I looked up to find greed chained to a rock slab and dangling from the ceiling over a pool of boiling lava. I stared up in shock. "I certainly never expected to see you here."

"But, your one of them," I said confused.

"We had a falling out," he responded. "We don't really talk anymore." I remembered that Envy had said something about wanting to get rid of Greed. Maybe they weren't really in league with each other.

"This is your last chance Greed," Father said. "Would you come back and work for us?" Greed through back his head and began laughing like a maniac.

"You should know the answer to that better than anyone," he straightened up and with pride said. "I am Greed the avaricious I want everything. I will not bow and I will not work for you pops." Father sighed.

"Very well, good bye Greed." My eyes were wide as greed sunk into the Lava he began screaming.

"COME ON IN THE WATERS FINE LIKE THE FIRE FROM HELL! I'LL SEE ALL OF YOU IN HELL!"

I wanted to scream. "Stop it," I muttered I covered my ears. I couldn't stand yells of pain. In a couple minuets there was no more Greed just a glass of red liquid. I stared in disgust as father drank it. The homunculi seemed happy Greed was gone; I suppose I should have been happy my old enemy was gone but I couldn't bring myself to think anything other then what a horrible end.

http:/ www .youtube .com/watch?v=zuyupBmHfVQ&feature=player embedded# at=38

"Back to biasness," Father said. His gaze fell on me and I cringed and began to back away. He laughed and said. "Do not be afraid. If you cooperate I might even let you live. Now come here be a good little girl." I took a few steps back he glared and said. "You brought this upon yourself." The doors behind me opened and Lust came in holding Winry. Her long spears pressed against Winery's head. Winry looked terrified and all my hopes of escaping dropped. "Cooperate and we will spare her life." I looked at Winry I felt bad I wanted to save her but I defiantly didn't want to lose my powers. I sighed and father said. "That's a good girl, come on" He coaxed. I took another reluctant step towards father. I was holding my breath it was all I could do not to scream in protest. He stood up and I stopped. But Father brought his hand down to the floor and a large circle appeared around us.

I looked around in disbelief but father did it again and sent us both into the gate.

I looked around nervously and saw father had another red drop in his hand and I thought. Can that be the philosopher's stone Ed and Al are searching for? He was about to give it to the truth guy and I was about to lose my powers forever. I had a sudden impulse and with nothing to lose I acted on it. I dived forward toward them and managed to grab the stone. It had a substance similar to jell-o and I almost dropped it. They both turned to me glaring and I thought what have I done? But before anything happened there was a powerful shaking and everything seemed to melt away. I found myself standing in the throne room where I had been but the circle was destroyed the transmutation had been cut short. And I still had my powers. Needless to say Father was mad. I looked around confused and saw Ed and Al standing by the doorway Winry beside them. I ran over to them.

"I think it's time to go." Ed said. I looked at him confused and he clapped his hands and hit the wall. Instantly the ceiling began to cave in and everything was breaking in a few minutes there would be no more homunculi hideout. Ed never lost his cool and he looked awesome standing there while the walls and roof fell around him. Then 4 of us took off for safety. Finally we found it a couple miles away in an empty wear house. We stayed there catching our breath.

"What's that?" Al asked nodding toward my hands. I realized I was holding something the philosopher's stone. I completely forgotten I was holding it. Ed and Al stared at it hungrily. And I handed it to them.

"Here," I said extending it to them. "I stole it from Father and I don't need it and I doubt the homunculi will be coming back any time soon. "Here I'll do the transmutation." Ed helped me draw the circle and with the stone in my hand I clapped and committed the taboo. I found myself in the truth.

"So you want their bodies back do you?" the truth asked. I held myself proudly and said with my head hung high.

"Yes, this should cover it." I said as I handed him the stone. He examined it and said.

"Not quite. This is enough for the short one." I could swear I heard Ed scream probably my imagination. "But not enough for both of them,"

He grinned and looked at me saying. "But you have something worth quite a lot in equivalent exchange, now don't you." I stepped back looking at my arms at my birthmarks. I couldn't part with my powers not after all I went through to get them back. I thought of Al and took a deep breath.

"Al this is for you." I said the truth understood and the gate opened. And I was flung into its merciless black depths. I felt my powers drain as I went spinning through the vortex.

When I opened my eyes I was laying in the ware house my head pounding. I groaned and got to my feet. The first thing I noticed was my powers were missing. I sighed mentally and looked around. There was Ed and Winry and I was overwhelmed with joy when I saw Ed had his arm and Leg back. I got excited maybe too excited and ran to them embracing them both with a hug. They smiled.

(http:/ www .youtube .com/watch?v= Ifl673U2b8E&feature =related)

"Thank you, Bella." Ed whispered to me looking past me at something. I pulled away and turned around. I saw someone standing there. He resembled Ed but looked…younger? I can't quite put my finger on it but I knew who it was.

Without a word I flung myself into his arms and took in the warm embrace. I felt complete and I remained there for a long time before I looked up into his eyes. They were golden and they offered protection. Without a word we communicated. We both knew what we wanted. I closed my eyes and we kissed, long and hard. When we finally separated we let go and turned away, looking everywhere but at each other. I felt my cheeks burn bright red, no doubt Al was blushing as well. Then to my horror Ed slapped Al on the back and said.

"Well Al looks like your wish come true you won't die before you have a girlfriend." Al blushed more and said annoyed.

"Brother!" I could still hear Ed and Al bickering in the back round. "It won't happen like that!" Al yelled.

"Yea right and you're both going to have lots of cats if I know you Al!" Ed said jokingly.

"IT WAS ONE TIME BROTHER! ONE CAT, ONE TIME!"

And they lived happily ever after.

The end


End file.
